


Begging

by omgbubblesomg



Series: 31 fics in 31 days [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Demon Dean Winchester, Episode: s10e02 Reichenbach, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 18:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12259797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg
Summary: Dean loves using the First Blade. Cole begs him not to.





	Begging

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 4: Bukkake; **knife play** ; **begging**
> 
> I used two prompts again today
> 
> There's no sexual content in this one sorry. I mean. Dean gets horny but that's kinda it.

Cole was gasping on the rough concrete, fighting for breath past his broken nose and bloodied lip. Dean stalked towards him, and let his eyes flick to black.

“You just have no idea who you’re dealing with, do ya?”

“Who… what the _fuck_ are you?”

Dean pulled the first blade free, and swept it in front of Cole’s face, zigzagging the point of it until Cole’s eyes couldn’t track it any longer. He didn’t bother answering the question. If the black eyes weren’t explanation enough then that meant Cole wasn’t a hunter. And what kind of idiot turns up to a fight half-cocked and half-informed? Not like the lore was hard to find these days, after all.

He let the tip of the blade tap gently against Cole’s nose. The thing didn’t _look_ sharp—hell, it was made from _bone,_ after all—but looks can be deceiving, and just the tiniest pressure was enough to nick the skin, making Cole gasp and turn away, using his one good arm to push himself back.

Dean deliberately drove the hilt of the blade into Cole’s hand where it was scrabbling against the ground, and the answering scream was almost as satisfying as the accompanying _pop_ when the bone cracked. Something in Cole’s throat gave way and the scream turned to a sob. When he spoke his voice was roughed down. Almost a whisper. He was begging. Heaving. _Wasn’t gonna hurt your brother. Not really. I swear._ Dean tuned him out. _Please fuck, I have a wife and child._ He returned the blade to Cole’s face, caressing under his eye. This time, Cole wasn’t able to back away.

He traced Cole’s cheekbone. Winged out all the way to his ear. He deliberated briefly about cutting the thing off, _Jesus Christ, don’t do it, let me go,_ but thought it might be messier than he cared to deal with. He trailed downward. The blade scritched temptingly along fresh stubble, down the curve of a jaw. The tip rested just below the twitching pulse, where Cole’s heart was hammering blood. It would be so easy… just one flick and that blood would come spilling free. His heart would pump it out for him. Betraying his own body. Dean couldn’t help licking his lips. Pictured it. _Don’t please, God, I’m begging you._ A fountain of it, if he sliced wide enough. Or he could keep it trickling. Just a small incision. Reopen it every time the blood congealed.

His dick throbbed, almost in time to the pumping pulse of the pitiful human before him. The mark on his arm was telling him to do it. Make it fast. Make it slow. It didn’t care. Just do it. Dean raised the blade delicately and Cole’s chin raised with it, stretching desperately as he tried to stop it from piercing his skin. _My son. He’s only six. Please. Don’t._ Humans were so fragile. Just one little twitch of Dean’s hand and Cole would be dead in minutes. He pressed the blade even higher and Cole couldn’t stretch with it. The tip pricked through the skin beneath his jaw and a bead of blood welled to the surface as Cole whimpered. Dean pressed again, hardly anything, only a fraction, until the wound opened wider and the blood dribbled lazily down Cole’s throat. Dean watched it, fascinated. Hungry. Horny. It paused for the briefest moment against Cole’s adam’s apple before trickling around it, pooling in his clavicle. Dean pressed the blade to that point, too. Just because he could. Just to hear Cole’s broken voice beg him not to.

Dean left flickering wounds all over Cole’s neck and jaw. Loved how they made thin red trails and joined together to redden the dirty fabric of Cole’s shirt. Eventually Cole stopped begging for Dean to let him go, and started begging for something else.

“Do it,” he whispered. “Do it, fuck, just do it.”

Dean hummed, and wiped the blade clean on Cole’s cheek, just to get it bloody again. “Do what?” he murmured. The first time that he had acknowledged Cole in any way that wasn’t at the end of the blade.

“Kill me. End it. Do it.”

“Ahh.” Dean put the blade against Cole’s lips, and loved the sound of Cole’s voice against it. “You don’t mean that.”

“Do it. Kill me.”

Dean pressed the blade between Cole’s teeth. Forced him to open his mouth around it. It stopped him begging but now his eyes were wide with something new. Defeat. Defiance. A heady mix that was somewhere in between. He was daring Dean to finish his game.

Dean twitched the blade only a little bit deeper, not enough to wound, only enough to make the lump in Cole’s throat bob, just from the possibility of touch. He pulled the blade out, a tiny fraction, and Cole growled at him, biting down on the tip to stop Dean from taking it away. He was asking Dean to shove it through the back of his neck. Kill him quick.

“You want it?” Dean asked. His cock was denim-trapped and aching but he didn’t fish himself out. He wanted to make himself come from just the image of this pitiful human, begging to die at the end of the First Blade. “Show me how much.”

Cole’s mouth twisted; human pride fighting with the need to make it stop. Make it end. There might have been tears on his face but when he blinked his eyes were dry. His tongue peeked out, the barest flash of red between the blade and his bottom teeth. Transfixed, Dean let him draw the blade in further, using just his tongue against the flat base. Blood in his mouth. Blood from the blade, and from the fresh wounds on his lips as the edge cut into him. His breath came weak and unsteady, torn up by Dean working him over.

Dean’s mouth filled with saliva in preparation. He could already feel the soft wet crunch that the blade would make as it went through the back of Cole’s throat. Just the thought of it had his cock straining. All that blood. He tightened his grip on the hilt and at the last moment he glanced up, just in time to see a darting figure in the reflection of a car window.

It was Sam. Easily recognisable. Instantly familiar.

“Saved by the bell,” he crooned in Cole’s direction, and slipped the blade free. It felt warm in his hand; alive from the teasing tastes of blood that Dean had fed it. He would feed it something even better than a weak human. He would feed it the lifeblood of a Winchester. His cock jumped in anticipation.

He shoved Cole away, already forgetting about him, and turned to face his brother.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tune in for Kink Day 5: Charlie/Dean body swap! This is one of my prewritten ones and it was so fun!


End file.
